


And I am Kuchiki Rukia

by CrescentSnow



Series: when characters other than antagonists try their hands at internal monologue [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow
Summary: There was no one who understands me, to the extent that I want to at least, but at the same time I want no one to be able to.





	And I am Kuchiki Rukia

AND I AM KUCHIKI RUKIA  
I merely observe in silence as the scenes unfold before my very eyes. Some of which had affected me in a great way and ultimately changed me. And for this, I am thankful. Those actions had made me who I am which I am clearly proud of. All this time I've held my head high because of my experiences. I am not ashamed of who I am at the current moment.  
As a young child I was thought the value of independency. I needed to stand at my own two feet lest I will crumple to the ground. There was no one who understands me, to the extent that I want to at least, but at the same time I want no one to be able to. I've always wanted to be alone. Alone, with my thoughts and emotions. Alone, to be able to think properly, to shed my emotions and to mask my large weaknesses . . .  
This is who I am . . .  
And I am Kuchiki Rukia . . .  
-End


End file.
